Beast Boy's Sacrifice
by RaexBB4eva
Summary: Till now Beast Boy knew nothing of his past but what people told him, his whole life with the titans were a dream come true they treated him like family fed him, clothed him, treated him with respect, and protected him but will that matter in 2 years?
1. What Am I?

Ok i know the First chapter isn't that good but i made the ending of the story first and then i had to make the first and second chapter squeeze into place but the second and third and the other chapters will be the best i hope :) leave Reviews, send me email(on here), And any suggestions to how i can improve either my story or this chapter i am willing to take some ideas.. doesn't matter to me it's all up to how every one who reads this wants it to end ok so

leave me _**SUGGESTIONS!, REVIEWS!, AND MAIL**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**P.S i dont own ANYTHING!**_

**OO--XX--XO--OX--XO--OX--XX--OO  
**

_**Chapter**_

_**1 **_

_**The Heist**_

⌠**WEEEERRRR**. ⌠**WEEEERRRR**. ⌠**WEEERrrr**. ⌠Argggh! shouted Cyborg ⌠Shut that bloody thing off..  
My friend i do believe that, that is the Titan alarm said Strarfire. ⌠"We have a heist guys," interrupted Robin," Lets Move!." Roared Robin.

**The Bank**

Every one on the floor this is a heist barked k-o. ⌠ I'd listen to him If you all cooperate this will all go smoothly, Said K-3.

⌠Not so fast. Robin Laughed, Well well well if it isn't my old friend Robin, K-9, K-1, K-3, K-4, K-10, K-8, K-7, K-20, K-23 Get the Cash Everyone else! Attack Them! Commanded K-0. ⌠Titans go!. Robin Screamed as he leaped in the air and lands on K-9.  
⌠OoooFH!. Groaned K-9 as he landed on the ground The battle was intense K-9 √ K-30 Swarmed the Titans, Bullets filled the air.  
Raven watched as Beast Boy turned into a wolf and Pounced on K-11 sinking his teeth into his arm ⌠**AAH**! Get **OFF!**" he screamed.

Beast Boy transformed back into him self and slowly turned around and noticed Raven watching him, their eyes connected and he smiled she quickly looked down ⌠**RAVEN!**. Screamed Beast Boy as he ran towards her Look Out! Beast Boy Leaps in front of Raven Raven Shocked as she watched in slow motion as Beast Boy Raced towards her screaming slowly she turned around only to be faced by K-0 with a gun pointed towards her **_B_oom!**, **Boom!**, **Boom_!_**, **BOOM_!_** That's all she heard! It all happened so fast she heard 4 shots ringing out and all of a sudden something jumped in front of her . Raven watched the object crash into the wall beside her and hit the ground with a loud Thud! She watched as the object change back into. **BEAST BOY!** Raven yells!  
It all happened so slow Beast boy remembered what had happened┘ He remembered leaping in front of Raven he remembered a scream and then suddenly he felt something hit his body he felt a sharp pain enter his body he could feel the cold metal bullet then another and another and another all over his body he could feel them destroying his body from the inside, then he remembered hitting the wall he remembered the coldness on each brick then he hit something else probably the ground ⌠Beast Boy!. his eyes fluttered open his eyes burned, and stung for all the sweat and blood he looked up and as he looked around all he saw was four blob like object running towards him. Then Darkness over took him.

**BEAST BOY!**Robin, Sarfire, And Cyborg looked up nothing all the robbers out cold on the ground, they then looked to the left and saw Raven running towards something lying out cold on the ground ⌠is that. whispered Robin, ⌠no no it can't be. Cyborg replied they quickly ran over beside Raven and looked down

what's Beast Boys Condition Cyborg?... 'Not Very Good If We Don't Act Fast' Replied Cyborg

Head Quarters/ Beast Boys Memories Reappear

Robin, and Cyborg Bursted Through Titan Towers Doors First Followed By Star Who Was Carrying Beast Boys Body And Raven Who Held His Legs, As They Burst Through The Medic Lab Doors They Slowly And Gently Put Beast Boy Down Not Wanting To Make His Condition Worse Cyborg Quickly Hooked Up Some Tubes To Beast Boy And Put An Iv In To His Arm Robin Stood Looking At The Monitors Making Sure Beast Boy Didn't Collapse Cyborg Quickly Got To Work "You Can Leave If You Want This Won't Be Pretty" He Whispered Looking Sad As If He Knew It Wasn't Gonna Work, He Cut Off Beast Boys Shirt To See A Few Bad Scars One From A Bite And The Rest Were Healed Enough To Say He Was Young When He Received Them Cyborg Grabbed A Knife And Quickly Cut Around The Bullet Wounds And Then Ran To Find Some Tweezers. Beast Boy Was Still Conscious To His Surroundings But Paid Little Attention He Was More Concern On Another Person In The Group It Was HimBut Much Younger May 10 Years Old He Looked Down And Shook His Head And Walked Up To HimAnd Whispered Into His Ear, "Your Not Meant To Die Yet, Soon But Not Yet You Were Made For Something More, You Can't Die Yet I Believe In You" He Said While Wiping His Nose With That Said The Child Climbed onto The Table And Turned His Back To Beast Boy And Fell Onto His Body But Instead Of Him Hitting Him The Child Was Sucked Into His Body "Go To Kiko In Chicago He'll Tell You All You Need To Know, And He Will Teach You To Use Your Old Powers The Will Come Back" The Words Echoed As The Last Off The Child Disappeared .

Cyborg Was Just Taking Out The Last Bullet When Beast Boy Awoke Screaming He Bolted Up And Jumped Of The Bed Pulling The Tubes From His Body He Hit The Ground Unable To Move . Wow Easy There BB It's Me Cyborg, I'm Amazed Your Awake." Robin Was The first To Run Through The Door " What Happen I Heard Screaming" *Cyborg Just Shrugged And Pointed At Beast Boy, Next Star Ran In Is Everything OK My Friends I Hear Something Strange But Don't Know What" She Sighed She Was Soon Followed By Raven She Just Stood There She Didn't Seem To Be So Curious As To How He Felt Not Like She Cared.

Beast Boy Just Laid On The Ground He Was Confused He Saw Everything Differently He Saw Cyborg And Robin, Star Heck Even Raven But In A Way He Didn't Recognize Them, "Ya I Just Fell I'm Fine I Just Need More Rest, "Are You Sure" Cyborg Questioned "Mhm" Beast Boy Got To His feet And Headed For His Room"Were You Going, You Need To Stay Here You Could Die" Robin Shrieked "Beast Boy Just Shrugged And Whispered In A Sad Yet Cold Voice Who'd Miss Me Anyways If I Died" He Looked To See What They Would Say But None Said A Thing With That He Turned Around And Left.

"I Could Knock HimOut Robin If It Helps" Suggested Raven, "I Think He Just Needs Time To Think And So Do i Something Seems Different With Him.

Mean While

Back In Beast Boys Room Beast Boy Laid On His Bed "What Did That Kid Mean About Being Built For Something, Maybe It Was Just A Dream... All I Need Is Some Tofu And Some Milk Then That Will Settle My Mind.

Raven Was In The Living Room Meditating When She Heard The Door Open And Shut Then Reopen And Shut, She Turned To See Beast Boy And Robin Beast Boy Immediately Headed For The Fridge And Robin Headed For The X Station, Raven Stood Up And Headed To The Kitchen To Get Some Tea *I Wonder What Happen To Him She Asked Her Self* She Was To Busy Thinking To Notice Beast Boy Coming Behind Her With A Stack Of Food But No Way To See Beyond It.. Wham! **UGH!!! " WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING!!! OR I'LL LEVITATE YOU OVER A VOLCANOE!**" She Screamed Her Face Looking Like The Sun, "**SHUT UP!!!, STOP YELLING AT ME**" Beast Boy Screamed Trying To Scream louder Then Her, Raven Was Shocked This Was The First Time He's Talked Back To Me She Thought But He Thoughts Were Cut Short As The Cup Beast Boy Just Picked Up Blew Up Beast Boy Immediately Stood Up And Ran To His Room Leaving Raven To Clean The Mess, After 10 minutes Of Cleaning She Decided It Was Time For Bed.

Beast Boy Burst Into His Room He Felt So Dizzy He Hit His Bed And Blacked Out.

_**Flash Back**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Please Mommy! Don't Let Them Take Me Away, I Didn't Mean To Hurt Anyone I Won't Ever Do It Again I Swear Mommy Don't Let Them Hurt Me No More **_MOMMY!!!!!!_**" The Words Echoed Through The Air

"I'm So Sorry Garfield *She Quickly Stood up From Her Knees And Ran Back To The House"

"**_MOMMY!!!!!_**" The Words Echoed Through The Valley, People And Animals Every Where Looked Up Looking For The Source But Were Only Greeted With Silence.

**_MOMMY!!!!!_**

**AHHH **Raven Screamed as she woke up in cold sweat MOMMY she could hear it echoe through her head Poor "Who? What? Who Was That? What Was That Why Does The Name Garfield Sound Familiar" Raven Started To Feel Tired Again As A Million Questions Zoomed Around In Her Head Her Eye Lids Started To Droop Suddenly Darkness, Sleep Consumed Her.

**_Flash Back_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"I'm Willing To Take The Chance He Killed A Women And Man We Can't Let Him Do That Again" * He Flips The Switch Sending Thousands Of Volts Into Beast Boy **AHHHHHH!!!!!! STOPPP AHHHHHHH!!!!!.**

" Stop It He's Gonna Die He's Only A Child"

" We Have To Soldier"

*Alarm Goes Off*

"Were Loosing Power!, Get The Guards We Need To Contain The Experiment!!"

*Door Explodes*

"Wanna Play With Me?!?!" His Voice Sounded Like That Of A Child *Beast Boy Raises His Hands The Soldier Is Engulfed In Red Magic "Please Stop!" "Did You Stop For Me?!"

*Throws Solider To The Ground*

*Beast Boy Awakens* "What Have I Done I Have To Contain It.. Its Not Time Yet!! AUGH!!.

End Flash

Raven Awakes To Beast Boys Screaming "Was That Beast Boy? Was That Real?? He's! Like.... M... Me

Raven Jumps Out Of Bed And Raced To Beast Boys Room.

**_-----------------------------------------_**

Beast Boy Awakens And The Memories Come Flying Back "Kiko"

*The Window Explodes And A Person In Red Robes Hovers Out*

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven What's Going On" Ask Robin As He Walks Into Beast Boys Room

"**BEAST BOY'S MISSING!**" Barked Raven

"What?, But...How?.. Did Any Of The Alarms Go Off?" Questioned Robin

"No" Cyborg said.

_**---------------------------------------**_

**Flash Back** *****Shared With Raven And Beast Boy.

A small child is walking through the woods as he nears a small village a small girl comes out of the bushes chasing a butterfly and runs into beast boy

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy some times" She Said Looking Like She Was Scared He'd Yell At Her,

"It's Ok" Logan replies, The Little Girl Looks To See Who She Ran Into And See's Logan Has Dark Black Rings The Tips Of Th e Wings Are Blood Struck Red,

She Looks Up At His Face And See's He Has Elf Ears And Dragon Horns Coming Out Of His Head His Teeth As Sharp As A Knife, His Hands Are Claws His Feet Look Like That Of A Gargoyle His Skin As Dark As The Shadows That Dance Along The Ground, "Are You OK" Beast Boy Ask His Voice As Sad And Cold As The Night "Please Don't Hurt Me!" She Screams, "What Do You Mean?" "Your A Demon Stay Away From Me MOMMY!" She Screams, *Mommy Echoes Through The Air* Beast Boy Blacks Out And Awakens Next To A House " What Happen?" Beast Boy asks as Beast Boy stands up he turned to lookat the house but was greeted with horror the house was on fire the windows were smashed the roof was caved in blood lined the walls bodies laid on the ground a hand laid at Beast Boy's feet "Omg what happen!" "Did i do this?" Beast Boy raises his hands to see them back to normal but soaked in blood "No!!!!!!!"

**End Flash Back**

Beast Boy Awoke To A Wolf Howling In The Distance, "The Camp Fire Must Have Made Me Tired" He Said With A Smile.

**-----------**

Beast Boy Stood Up Revealing A Cape Much Like Ravens But With Red, And Black

As Well As Some Holes That Looked Like Something Emerged From The Inside.

_**CHAPTER**_

_**2 **_

_**Old Feelings, Old Powers Old Life  
**_

Cyborg walked in to the living room and looked over at the counter " Any Luck?" a voice came from behind him "Not Yet" He Managed To Say.

Robin slowly walked up from behind him he turned and looked at Cyborg, "Any Clues?"

"Sorry Robin Beast Boy is gone he's not in Gotham, "No ones seen him all i managed to find out is from some homeless guy", " What did he have to say?"

" He said he saw some red caped guy floating out one of the windows, that's all i got man."

"I can be of some help" Raven said as she walked out of the shadows "How?" Robin asked, " I have a pretty good idea of were he's going" " And what's your source of knowing this?" "A Dream" she whispered, " A dream is that it, Damn it Raven i expect you to be serious Beast Boy could be hurt or worse dead!" With that said Robin turned and walked out of the living room leaving Cyborg and Raven Alone.

Cyborg- Don't Worry Raven He's Just A Little Angry, You Know How He Is.

Raven- Cyborg I Need Your Help.

Cyborg- Depend.

Raven- On?.

_Cyborg_- What It Is.

_Raven_- I think i know where he's going he's searching for some on named kiko i do believe.

_StarFire_- I couldn't help but hear this conversation it is most appealing

_Raven-_ Star i need your help ask well to find Raven

_Cyborg_- I'll help.

_Raven_- Good, what about you star?

_Star_-Yes Friend I Shall Help

**Mean While* Back To Gar*  
**

_Beast Boy_ laid on the ground letting the grass brush against his green skin, his eyes were shut.. his hand brushed against the lashing grass grabbing a few pieces and bringing them to his lips he bit down on the ends making a fang mark in each grass leaf, he wasn't a big fan of the taste but he loved how it tickle his skin and lips when it danced the wind continued to pick up sending _Beast Boys_ hair flying up making it look more spiked then usual "**_Kiko_**" _Beast Boy_ muttered letting the wind dance across his lips brushing the words from his lips dancing off him and towards the woods.

_Beast Boy _Remembered Everything, Kiko was an old friend she and him hung out every Saturday and Sunday going to the mall kissing hugging texting, everything teens do... He remembered the night the soldiers came for him he had fought for his life his powers took control and his mind became his powers his body was not his to control, As the images raced through his head Beast Boy rose up off the ground and dusted the grass leafs off of himhe smiled as the wind picked them up and danced with them against the prairies, He bent down and picked up his cloak and robes and put them on and after he was ready he took to the sky levitating.

Beat Boy rather enjoyed the view from ravens view the trees bowed and danced with each other the wind howling as if calling for some one it truly loved

as Beast Boy continued to fly he noticed a Giant hut coming into view just up ahead "im here" he laughed relieved that his trip was almost done, As _Beast Boy_ sat himself down on the ground he noticed a small child who was poking a chicken with a wooden staff "**HEY**" "leave that chicken alone!" _Beast Boy_ Yelled

"Im protecting my self" the child replied, "From a Chicken!" He Laughed

But as _Beast Boy_ neared the child he noticed the chicken wasn't average size this thing made a house look small

Like this thing was huge "That a giant chicken" Gar managed to say, "It's are guard chicken"

"Is he any good?, does**_ Kiko _**live here" "Yes he's a very good chicken, And why yes she does im her son, names Dexter but every one calls me Dex"

"Im Beast Boy call me Gar, Is your mom around?"

"Beast Boy From Teen Titans?? My Ma's told me qyt alot about cha, she's in back"

"Yup I'm that Beast Boy, Oh really lol nothing bad i hope.... she's around back? ok thank you"

Beast Boy Waved Good Bye To Dexter and made his way to the back of the house keeping his eye on the ground for any animal droppings as he turned to the back of the house he looked but saw no one and was about to turn around when a women with multi-coloured hair red tips black roots green middle yellow topish and son.

"Kiko?" Beast Boy yelled out "who's asking?" the women replied, "Logan, Garfield" he said smiling " Oh My Goodness! Gar!, is that really you? Oh my god how long has it been!" She squealed with delight, "7 years" Gar Replied "What brings you out to these parts the woods?" Kiko Asked

"I need to you to train me, i need to control my old powers" He Sighed Kiko looked down and sighed kicking some gravel and dust up "I knew this day was gonna come, well if I'm gonna start training you we best get started y'all here" She laughed "Why are you talking like that?" Gar asked "Dunno" She Smiled

Kiko lead Garfield to the front of the house and invited him in, Gar of course accepted but almost instanly wish he haden't.

All along the walls were pictures of him and Kiko, Garfield picked up one of the pictures and flipped it over it read. **Our First Kiss 01/25/2020**

"Remember that day, we went to the movies and saw **Terminator **and during the movie you got scared and grabbed my hand, and then you looked at me with your emerald eyes they glisten like the ocean as the sun dances against the reflection your smile made my heart melt like butter and your reached over and kissed me" Kiko Said, "No i don't" Beast Boy said feeling rather guilty.

_**1 **_

_**Year Later **_

"I miss him" Cyborg said

Robin looked at him and nodded in agreement the 4 titans were all standing in Beast Boys old room, All his dirty T-shirts, Boxers, Pants, and Socks were scattered across the ground Drawings and posters lined the wall Cyborg stepped forwards and placed a rose on Beast Boys dresser, on the dresser there is 5 pictures 1 of Beast Boy smiling by him self Sitting on the couch another of him hugging Star, the 3rd was of Beast Boy on his bed Raven had taken it she liked it the most cause she could see Beast Boys Eyes Sparkle the 4th was of Beast Boy and Terra, and the last was of Beast Boy at the beach leaning on a railing looking out at sea he had no smile and his eyes showed pain.

Cyborg placed the flower next to picture #5 and backed up, Next was Robin he walked up to #1 and placed a lily then backed up then star came up she walked up to

#2 and placed a rose Last was Raven she slowly made her way to the dresser she placed her Black Rose on the dresser next to pictures #4,5 she picked them both up and walked out of Beast Boys Room

Robin-Is she ok?

Cyborg- She's taking Beast Boy's lost kinda hard

Robin- She'll get better i hope

Raven walked up to her room door and stopped a single tear dripped down her face and landed on the ground she quickly wiped her eye and entered her roomshe made her way to her bed and placed both of Beast Boys pictures on her pillow and walked over to her window she looked out over the ocean watching the waves beat against the rocks were her and him talked once and a while, she looked across the ocean towards the sun she smiled and backed up "Azara metrion zintos" and she was gone.

Raven opened her eyes and relized she had teleported to the kitchen, she headed for the cupboards to grab a tea bag and make some herbal tea to calm her down.

Raven quickly gets the kettle and fills it with water she then turns the stove on and waits for it to be ready and sits down "wonder what i can do for 5 minutes" she says out loud, Raven decided to look out titan tower at the front of the tower she was enjoying the view of the city when she noticed a mediumish teenager wearing red robes.

She studied the teenager as he darted into a near by alley he quickly stuck his head out to make sure nobody saw him when the wind picked up sending the teenagers hood off giving Raven enough time to see his face "Beast Boy?!?!?!.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mean while

Beast Boy was levitating over a small building he slowly brought him self closer to the ledge but must of miscalculated because he missed sending him 1 story down landing in some dumpsters, "Oh my ass!" Beast boy whined rubbing his behind Beast Boy got up and looked around "almost home" he smiled.

He quickly covered his face with his hood and started for Titan Tower looking around remembering everything that he had missed so much, He was almost there when he noticed some one was looking at him from the Tower "Who's that?" he said to him self "better hide" he smiled quickly ducking into a back alley "Wonder if who ever that is, is still watching" he said while sticking his head out of the alley looking up at the tower when all of a sudden the wind picked up knocking his hood off "Oh no!" he screamed as he grabbed it and put it back on his head and quickly ducked back into the alley " maybe i can make a run for the tower" he thought with out realizing he was already running towards the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Beast boy quietly ran towards the east side of the tower looking for his window "there you are he said smiling" Beast Boy quickly changed into a fly and buzzed towards the open window, the buzzing fly lands on the ground and turns back into BB.

"they left it as the same" "but why" Beast Boy wondered while he quickly stepped through his mess of clothing and headed for a drawer , "ah still here" Beast Boy laughed "so your just gonna grab your stuff and leave?" Raven said hiding in the shadows of Beast Boys room, "sorry i have to go" Beast Boy said as he raced for the open window but was caught off guard as the window was engulfed in black and slammed shut "Why Beast Boy?" Robin Asked walking into his room along with Cyborg, Beast Boy looked around "sorry guys" Said Beast Boy looking hurt as he raised his hand which was surrounded by fire Beast Boy lowered his head "go! Now!" He Screamed "I can't hold it off" "hold what Beast Boy?" Robin asked but was cut short as the wall behind Beast Boy exploded as a Tentacle Smashed through it then sped towards Beast Boy who was ready for it throwing the fire ball at it but the tentacle quickly ducked out of the way and smashed into Beast Boys chest throwing him through his front door "What is that!" Raven screamed.

"Get out of here!" Beast Boy screamed as the monster grabbed his leg "Vedä" Beast Boy screamed sending Beast Boy's drawer through his door and into the monsters tentacle, "what is that Beast Boy?!?!" Raven Screeched "A Minion" Beast Boy whispered loud enough for her and Cyborg to hear "ROAR!" the monster screamed as he dropped Beast Boy and raised his tentacle slamming it down on his head knocking him out, "let him go" Robin Shouted as he threw some smoke grenades at the monster "CYBORG!!! did you switch my bombs!"

"No!" He shouted, the battle was quick and easy for the Titans with so much experience from previous monsters.

Robin walked over one of the monsters many tentacles and lifted his shoe and took aim and then driving his leg as hard as he could into the monsters tentacle,

"Seems pretty much dead to me" Robin said looking at the Monsters eyes, "Where's BB??" Cyborg asked "That's strange i thought he was right there" Robin replied pointing at one of the creatures tentacles "well he's not there anymore.... so were is he?" Cyborg asked out loud hoping some one would know, "my friends i do believe that Beast Boy is outside" Star proposed, and sure enough Beast Boy was outside sprawled out on some rocks "He's gonna feel that in the morning" Raven joked, "ha more like right now" Cyborg cut in "will you two" Robin started "he's moving" Star said cutting in.

"Oh my head" Beast Boy moaned out hoping some one would come and at least give him some "ASPIRIN OUCH MY HEAD!!" Beast Boy Screamed and almost immediately wishing he hadn't " were is every one??, why do i see duckies??" he laughed at the last one Beast Boy quickly raised him self off the ground trying not to fall as he balanced his weight out.. " are you ok?" Robin asked as he ran over to Garfield "NEH felt better" Gar joked "you ok to walk" "ya"Beast boy replied.

the two titans walked side by side to the front of titan tower and they both looked at the door "Feel like going in?" Robin asked "not really" "im gonna go for a walk" Beast Boy said leaving Robin in front of titan tower

_**Beast Boy--------------**_

"I'm gonna go for a walk" Beast Boy said walking towards downtown thinking to him self *that fight was to close i gotta learn to keep my powers strong* Beast Boy didn't have any place particular he wanted to go but decided the park would be nice as he walked towards the park.

"Why was i made to be destroyed Beast Boy continued to think questions and answers rushed through his head he felt like his head was gonna burst he felt so alone

knowing that his time was coming to an end and he knew what to do to kill the demon though he didn't know his name he knew who he was, Beast Boy had arrived at the park and looked around nobody there so he decided to enter the park and be alone "how should i spend my last year on earth?" he asked him self, "not alone" came a voice from behind "Raven!, i didn't know anyone was here" Beast Boy told Raven "That's why i come here nobody around peace and quiet... why are you here?" She asked, "just thinking about life" He replied giving her a weak smile.

_**1 year and 8 months earlier.**_

Beast Boy was looking out at the ocean he was leaning on a rail and letting the wind blow his hair around, "Say cheese" Robin Laughed Beast Boy didn't look he just looked down and let his emerald eyes show his feelings.

_**Present**_

"What's wrong?" Raven Asked Beast Boy wondering why he was so sad right now usually hes hyper and happy "What would you do knowing that you were made for only one reason, the only reason to save earth from destruction" Beast Boy Sighed as the words left his mouth, "I Wouldn't Believe You," "why?"

"Cause Beast Boy you know that i am made to destroy the world and Trigon will stop at nothing to make me End the world,"

"Raven... you don't have to believe me but i was made as a weapon to stop something" Gar said looking down rubbing his glove over some rocks

"Raven?" Beast Boy Said looking around but he was all alone, Beast Boy grabbed some rocks that he was just rubbing and threw them at the pond near by watching them skip or sink "alone like old times" he smiled.

_**Robin**_**-------**_**&&&**_**-------**_**Cyborg**_

Robin watched as Beast boy walked away from titans tower "he seems a bit down" Robin said to him self, "agreed" came a voice "AH!, Stop doing that!"

"Sorry" Cyborg said with a slight smile as he rubbed the back of his head "guess i didn't realize that i have more kick ass ninja skills then you" he laughed as he watched Robin turn several shades of red.

"Don't Worry About Beast Boy" Cyborg Told Robin "He'll Be Fine Trust me".

"I hope your right...You up for Monkey Balls?" Robin Suggested, "Oh ya count me in"

_**Raven---------**_

Raven had shortly gone to the park right after the fight she needed to get her emotions in check and she needed peace and quiet and this place offered peace.

Raven was meditating when she heard a voice, "how should i spend my last year on earth?" the voice said, "not alone" she replied knowing it was Beast Boy

"Raven!, i didn't know anyone was here" Beast Boy had said to her, "That's why i come here nobody around peace and quiet... why are you here?" She asked

"just thinking about life" BB replied showing a faint smile she could tell easily it was fake she could see it in his eyes, usually when he's happy his eyes glimmer and when he's sad they loose there shine.

"What's wrong?" Raven said looking at him and thinking why he was so sad right now usually hes hyper and happy, "What would you do knowing that you were made for only one reason, the only reason to save earth from destruction" Beast Boy answered sighing heavily as the last word left his mouth

"I Wouldn't Believe You," She Replied "why?" he had asked

"Cause Beast Boy you know that i am made to destroy the world and Trigon will stop at nothing to make me End the world," she said

"Raven... you don't have to believe me but i was made as a weapon to stop something" Gar replied, Raven watched Beast Boy rub his hand over some rocks and decided to leave.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked again Raven watched him from a tree top as Beast Boy grabbed some rocks that he was just rubbing and threw them at the pond near by watching them skip or sink "alone like old times" he smiled.

_**Beast Boy**__**--------------**_

Beast Boy was still at the park just getting ready to leave when he noticed in the waters reflection that there was something reddish, blackish

coming out of his back, "Oh no it can't be... Not yet...i..i...i need more time" Beast Boy Stammered

He knew there was only one thing that could stop it from happening.

"RRRREEWWWRRR" "w...wh...what was that Beast Boy wondered as he was walking past a the library "RRREEWEWWEWR!" "there it is again" and this time Beast Boy knew what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Boy flew to the tower as fast as he could in eagle form and landed on the roof he quickly changed back to his normal form and running for the door screaming HELP!!! he was almost at the door as he felt something collide with his back sending him over the other side of the tower he zoomed past Ravens window he noticed nobody was in there, then he flew past the washroom then the living room he saw every one look as he scream "GET OUT OF HERE!!" the titans didn't need to be told twice as the window exploded with the impact of Beast Boy being rammed by the creature the titans stood there stunned, Beast Boy quickly got up and tackled the creature out the window again Beast Boy quickly changed into a octopus and grabbed the creatures but the creature punched him in the face severaly hurting Beast Boys nose, Beast Boy Transformed back to normal and stuck his hands out like raven and screamed Deus me deixa o poder!!!!! the creature was engulfed in red magic and quickly thrown into the wall "what the heck" Beast Boy whispered "wait am i still falling" "Yup!" AHHHHH Beast Boy continued to scream till he connected with the ground making a bone shattering explosion. The dust began to raise away leaving a very badly injured Titan "wow i love to destroy stuff" Beast Boy laughed weakly BB put his hand to his arm and chanted I Korban Semuanya, I Korban Semuanya, curaren me deus, as Beast Boy continued to chant he was surrounded by a white bubble and felt his body heal, the healing method was painful itmade his brain feel like it was trying to rip right out of his face, as the bubble vanished beast boy fell to the ground as he continued to try to hold him self up he said "wow im tired" as the words escaped his mouth Beast Boy power, energy failed him making him pass out

when Beast Boy woke up he was in his room he looked around and saw that raven was looking at his desk or i should say the photo album on top of the desk " who is this little kid your holding" raven whispered not knowing beast boy was up " that was me " beast boy laughed , "i didn't know you were awake" raven said under her hood i wanted to ask you about that white thing that surrounded you what was it? it looked like a shield or something but it healed you i saw it, how did you do it?"

"your not the only one who has demonic powers, mine are much stronger but i have to be happy to control them" he winced as he told her "you... h.. you have demonic powers but for how long? since when?, why do you have yours? why didn't you tell me?," she almost screamed at the smiling boy

"I'd rather not say why i have them but Ive had them since i was born,... and what the point in telling anyone............... i..i..i was built as a weapon when i was a kid, your powers come from Trigon mine come from a source much stronger then him.. I got mine from deus da vida e da morte goddess of life and death her name is

Demônio.." he anwsered with out smiling or even looking at her "well im hungry" he said as he got of his bed and headed down stairs to go get some lunch leaving Raven in his room to think "Is he serious?, does he really have powers? maybe i should test him" she thought heading down to the living room.....

Raven walked to the living room door but out of reach so it didn't open, "How will i test him? aha" she said with a small smile walking into the living room and heading the the cupboard she open the door and got out a cup and quickly twisted around and shouted " Think fast BB" Beast Boy didn't even look all he did was say "poderes" as the cup was caught in mid air by a red orb of magic, Raven watched as Beast boys smile turned into a frown and the cup smashed "sorry" he muttered with out showing an emotion of caring "it was an accident" Beast boy got up and grabbed something that looked like a chest and walked out the door probably headed to his room Raven thought "he wasn't kidding about his powers was he?, does Robin, and the others know yet?." she quickly dismiss the question and headed to her room to find out more about this god that gave Beast boy his powers.

Beast boy walked up to the roof not really caring about much but still smiling he walked over to the edge of titan's tower and threw the chest over the edge it smashed on the building rocks and some books and scrolls, and some jems fell out Beast boy didn't really notice he was to busy looking out at the Ocean to care...... Gar lifted up his foot and walked over the side of the tower.

Garfield Smiled as the wind brushed against his face making his hair dance with the wind he thought it reminded him of a roller coaster how there hands were always in the air

Beast boy continued to fall passing by all the windows all the titans were watching from out side Robin, Cyborg were out for pizza when they saw beast boy falling at first they were alarmed but remembered he could fly so they continued on with what they were doing, Starfire was shopping and was struggling to hold all the bags of new clothing that she hoped Robin liked as one of the bags dropped she gasped and bent down to grab it noticing Beast boy gliding down the tower but she didnt pay to much though to it.

Raven Was at the park it seems her room was to quiet and dark and she wanted to go out side to read about Demônio she looked up from one of the books as she heard a little boy cry look mommy some ones jumping she followed there gaze to Gar on the titan roof she wondered what he was doing as she watch she saw him walk to the edge and drop a box down it shattered reviling many items next he stuck a foot out and lean forward falling over the building she watching him fly down the building he would occasionally put his feet on the building and start to run down and then jump into the air again she remembered something about the building that Robin told her there was some pipes sticking out of the building she watched and decided that maybe he told beast boy to but as she watched she noticed he wasn't looking at the near by pipe sticking out and he collided with it sending him head first into the building falling with still more then 20 more stories left. He kept hitting the building Raven thought she should go and save him but just as she stood up 2 gigantic wings came out of beast boys back and picked him up beast boy started to raise higher into the air she was shocked she had never seen something like that and she was a demon to and didn't have wings she decided that she would ask him when she got back so she decided to walk back and as she was walking back as she noticed he was flying straight down the tower as he was about to hit the ground he raised his body so he was 2 feet from the ground and flew past a tree which immediately caught on fire the trees quickly burned to nothing but ashes beast boy kept soaring faster through the ocean the water around him flying ever where's, beast boy then rose up into the sky and then landed on titan tower the wings emerging back into his body he quickly looked around to see if anyone had see that and then disappeared, "i can't let this keep happening beast boy whispered as he walked to the living room "if they find out that im turning into a demon they will throw me away and throw the keys away forever" beast boy walked over to the counter and pulled out a small bracelet and put it on to his wrist " there that should help for a bit" he smiled he then walked over to the game station and flicked it on.

Raven continued back to the titan tower walking as fast as she could mostly hovering she had to ask beast boy what was going on, she was worried about him first she finds out he has powers much like hers only more evil and stronger and now hes growing wings next hes gonna have horns" she said under her hood hoping nobody was looking at her wondering why she was talking to her self, as she got to the titan door she quickly made a portal and walked through it and quickly headed upstairs to the living room  
as she got to the door that leaded into the living room she heard some one talking but it was to hard to hear she waited a bit she could hear beast boy walk over to the cupboards or counter and search for something " there that should help for a bit" she heard him say. "What does he mean help" she wondered she listen closely again listening to Gar cross pass the couch and turn on the mega game system she could hear the t.v blaring of sirens and guns firing she quickly made another dark portal door and walked through it into the living room she got on her knees and crawled to the couch trying not to be seen " i feel so silly" she muttered hoping no one heard her she saw that beast boy was in the middle of the couch so she decided to slip behind the left side and look at what ever he had that was suppose to help, she was just barely out of sight under the left side couch arm she looked at saw that beast boy had a bracelet on it was dragon heads each ones eyes the colour of the rainbow but what caught her eyes is that when she looked at the last on it's eyes were glowing red and green and its teeth were sunken into beast boys arm, she decided that she had seen enough and quickly snuck back to her room and took out a book on amulets a here it is she said looking at a picture of beast boys bracelet the  
a pulseira de protección a.k.a the bracelet of protection she read the description which explain that the bracelet protected the wearer from red, dark magic it also prevent transformation but only for 1 year then when the amulet expires the powers will consume the user and transform them immediatly " beast boy has one year to find a way to fix his self but from what she wondered."

Beast boy was still in the living room playing mega game station and was getting bored so he quickly shut the system off and headed to the roof he was gonna go for midnight flight.

He walked up the stairs rather slowly taking his time,

He neared the roof and pushed the door open and walked onto the roof and closed the door quietly to make sure he didn't wake anyone up, he headed for the edge of the roof and jumped over and tried to turn  
but nothing happen at first beast boy was like "he he whoops my bad" and tried again but nothing it seems that beast boy forgot that the bracelet prevents any transformation and beast boy was heading for the rocks bellow "aah crud he said as he fell down the tower nearing the rocks at the bottom beast boy was seconds away from a rocky death when a black orb picked him up and dropped him off on the ground beast boy looked around but saw no one " that's strange I'm sure that didn't just pop out of no where, or did it?" beast boy continued to look around but saw nothing so he said " to heck with it" and walked over to the ocean he decided he would go for a swim instead and decided it was best to take the bracelet off and hid it so Beast Boy quickly slipped it off and hid it in some rocks and jumped into the water "lets try this again" he said as he felt his body morph into a stinger ray he quickly submerged and started gliding against the water currents they felt so good against his flippers and his stinger next he quickly turned into a alligator and surfaced looking around he noticed he was nearing a creak and decided to check it out, turns out this creak was a swamp which is perfect for Beast Boys alligator form. Beast boy slowly walked onto land and transformed back to him self

_**CHAPTER 4 WON'T BE OUT FOR A WHILE BECAUSE IM IN THE PROCESS OF IMPROVING ALL MY STORIES SO THEY ARE BETTER AND AM ALSO MAKING A NEW STORY CALLED BEHIND BARS AND ANOTHER ONE THAT I THINK I'LL CALL CHANGES, AND ANOTHER CALLED HIS LIFE CAN'T BE OVER, OR DIFFERENT NAMES I WILL MAKE # 4 FOR THIS BOOK SOON AND THE OTHER CHAPTERS ATLEAST ONCE A WEEK OR MAYBE 3 A WEEK DEPENDING AND FOR MY NEW STORY I WILL DO THE SAME**_


End file.
